Bedtime Story
by fairyp80
Summary: Sometimes life creates the best bedtime stories. Now Updated, I basically rewrote this story. The premise is the same, but there is some meat on the bones of it now. It's not just all dialogue. 1st of the series, now AU


Disclaimer: This is not mine. The characters belong to JK Rowling et al. Boo hoo, sobs.

"Okay Lilianne, it is time for bed. Did you go to the loo? Brush your teeth? Is there anything else you need to do?" Harry asked his youngest daughter Lilianne, who also went by Lily. She was the spitting image of her grandmother with fiery red hair and eyes as green as emeralds. This six year old had her daddy wrapped around her finger and she loved every second of their bedtime routine.

"I'm all set Daddy." Lily replied. She had set her uniform out for school the next morning so she wouldn't have to rush around getting ready. Unlike her brothers and sisters Lily went to a Muggle public primary school during the day. Her brothers and sisters were tutored by Gramma Molly, but Lily wanted to go to Muggle School. So her parents compromised with her. She could go to Muggle School, but after she got tutoring in Witchcraft by Gramma Molly.

"Hop into bed and get under the covers." Harry pulled up the duvet making sure Lily was comfortable.

"Once upon a time there was a great big monster named Voldemort. He was a scary looking thing, with pale white skin, and glowing red eyes. He had a group of followers who did terrible things to innocent people. Then one day a young man, handsome, with messy black hair and beautiful green eyes came and fought with the evil monster. In fact this handsome young man fought several times against the monster. The third time he fought, he saved the life of a beautiful Princess named Ginny. Her hair was the color of fire, and her eyes like melted chocolate. She had a lovely face with a sprinkling of freckles, but while the beautiful Princess was indeed beautiful on the outside, it was her inside that made her the most beautiful of all. She was deeply troubled by what the handsome young man had done to save her. He had fought the monster, but in the process was wounded him self. This struck Princess Ginny to the core, and she was deeply grateful to the handsome young man."

"Did the handsome young man and the beautiful Princess Ginny live happily ever after?" Lily interrupted, she had heard the story many, many times, as it was her favourite, and interrupting was all part of the story telling process.

"Shh, let me get back to the story and you will see." Harry played along with Lily's little game. It was the same almost every night. He would start telling her a story and she would inevitably interrupt.

Now, where was I, oh yes, the beautiful Princess Ginny? She was the younger sister of the handsome young man's best friend. At the time he rescued her, they were still quite young. But a few years after they fell in love, but their time was not meant to be then. No you see the evil monster was still at large and only the handsome young man could stop him. So the handsome young man gathered the bravest and the wisest and set off on a journey to stop the evil monster Voldemort. In the end, some of the bravest and some of the wisest died, but fortunately the handsome young man and the beautiful Princess Ginny both survived."

"Did the beautiful Princess Ginny kiss the handsome young man?" As Lily was six, and Princesses and Princes were always on the brain, she was constantly asking about the romance between them. How would the Prince sweep the Princess off her feet? Would the ride a horse into the sunset? Or dance in a romantically light garden? She had seen a Muggle video at a sleepover of one of her Muggle friends from school once. They watched Sleeping Beauty. The Princess was beautiful, and she could sing and dance and the Prince so valiantly fought for her hand from the evil witch. And in the end, they lived happily ever after. Lily thought that movie was the end all of romance. She secretly hoped that one day when she was older she would find a handsome Prince who would fight and win her hand.

"I'm not going to finish telling the story if you keep interrupting me." Harry was more than a little tired tonight, after such an exhausting day. Who knew sitting in meetings would be such an ordeal? He took a deep breath and quietly reminded himself that his crankiness had nothing to do with his daughter, and not to take it out on her.

"It took some time for the handsome young man and the beautiful Princess Ginny to get over all the fights with the evil monster. They were friends through the whole ordeal and after some time had passed they found their way back to each other. Slowly they found their love again. This time it was meant to last. They were married and peace reigned through out the land they ruled together. One day, the beautiful Princess Ginny came to her handsome young Prince and said 'I have some wonderful news. I am going to have a child.'

The handsome young Prince was overjoyed indeed. And imagine his astonishment to find that not only was his beautiful Princess going to have one child, but three! As the years passed the royal couple had many sons and daughters who each turned out to be as special as the beautiful princess Ginny and the handsome young Prince were. Each child was loved well, and unique in their own right.

One day many years after the handsome Prince and the beautiful Princess decided they were no longer going to have more children the Royal Healer was summoned, and it was decreed a Miracle: the beautiful Princess was indeed going to have one last child. She was to be the most beloved and most cherished of all the Royal Children because she was a miracle. They named her Lilianne, as a tribute to the handsome Prince's mother who many, many years ago had performed a miracle herself, saving her only son from the evil monster Voldemort. This name was later decreed perfect when the new baby Lilianne was born and looked just like her Grandmother. And while the handsome Prince and beautiful Princess may not have been happy in the beginning, they definitely were in the end."

"Daddy, was that story about you and mummy?" Lily once again followed with her bedtime routine having been silent for quite some time to listen to the rest of the story. It was one of her favorites, and she knew the answer to her question, just as she knew that her father knew what she was going to ask.

"You are way too smart for your own good, love. Now I think it is time you said 'goodnight.'

"Night daddy, I love you."

"Good night my little miracle Lily, I love you too. You have sweet dreams, Mummy and I will see you in the morning."


End file.
